Minecraft and the Clans
by HeIu TaKaHaShI
Summary: Firestar finds Minecraft on his phone and tells everybody at the gathering his exciting find! One simple game will change the clans life forever!
1. The Gathering

**The Gathering**

Firestar stepped foward, the rest of the leaders staring at him. He had brought his phone, which was not allowed at gatherings.

"Why do you have your phone Firestar?" Leopardstar asked impatiently.

"Oh sorry!" Firestar squeaked and continued to fiddle with his phone saying stuff like:

"I'm gonna whip yo butt creeper!" Blackstar frowned.

"Put the phone up Firestar! It is a gathering! And what are you playing?" Onestar jumped forward.

"I know! By 'creeper' he means monster, because those are creepy!" Leopardstar lashed her tail.

"Well it's a gathering and that's that. Put it down Firestar." She said sternly. Firestar hugged his phone close to him doing his kitty eyes.

"I said put it down!" Leopardstar yowled knocking it out of his paws. Firestar whimpered then cleared his throat.

"Thunderclan is great. We have caught dozens of mice, not to mention the meat in their butt tastes delicious, and the squirrel's we catch have the most juiciest stomach!" Onestar started to barf on his warriors below. Leopardstar's whisker's twitched at Onestar, who had just barfed a rabbit on Crowfeather. Blackstar shrugged then flicked his tail to let Firestar go on.

"AND I FOUND A NEW GAME!" Firestar yowled at the top of his lungs. Blackstar covered his ears with Leopardstar.

"Ooh! What is it?" Onestar came up from barfing, still looking kind of pale, making Leoparstar and Blackstar step away.

"MINECRAFT!" Firestar yowled at the top of his lungs again. The Gathering was canceled early, everybody wanting to get the game on their phone or laptop.

"Omg! I love it!" shrieked Lionblaze and Cinderheart at the same time, who were doing multi-player survival mode. Brambleclaw nodded.

"Very complex. It must have taken a while to make this game." Leafpool was kept a close eye on by Jayfeather. And when he peeked over onto the screen, he screamed.

"YOU'RE PLAYING WITH CROWFEATHER?!" He swiped her phone from her paws and started to kill Crowfeather.

"Aww...come on dude! I was just about to start making our camp!" Jayfeather shrugged then collected all Crowfeather's stuff.

"There you go Leafpool. Now you don't have to worry about killing him yourself!" he snickered. Leafpool wailed and ran away from Jayfeather, then started to wander on minecraft, and got killed by zombies. Why? Because it was night on her games. Leopardstar was playing with Blackstar, while Onestar and Firestar were playing together. Brambleclaw was the only one doing single player.

"I FOUND DIAMOND!" He yowled. Everybody raced to look at Brambleclaw's screen. Minecraft changed every warrior's life!


	2. Tigerstar saves Firestar

**Tigerstar Saves Firestar from Zombie Apocalypse**

Firestar was gaming on his laptop this time, instead of going on a patrol. He was on a server with multiple cats, so he had to be aware of a cat perhaps maybe Tigerstar destroying him into nothing but scattered pixels. He shivered at the thoughts of Tigerstar showing up.

"Let's hope he'll stay away.." Firestar mumbled. He didn't watch where he was going and walked right into a monster. I'll give you a clue which monster. A man of ender. Firestar screamed for Sandstorm. Sandstorm showed up on his screen.

_Dude, it's just enderman. _Sandstorm texted.

_Then you kill em' for Starclan's sake! _He texted back and rolled his eyes. Then he started running for his life, he ran and ran, not aware of night's dangerous stroke coming. He only realized it when Sandstorm texted:

_Honey, why aren't you in bed?_ Firestar started to freak out.

_FIND ME MY PRECIOUS BABE, FIND ME! _he texted. Sandstorm literally got so angry, she had to use the dirt-place bad, because when she gets angry, she just _has _to use it.

_NEVER CALL ME BABE YOU SON OF A- _She texted, but Firestar didn't read bad words so...But then, he forgot Sandstorm's bad words and paid attention to what he was dealing with. Suddenly, an army of maybe 1000 zombies approached. Firestar screamed and texted:

_HELP ME SANDY STORMY! _Sandstorm rolled her eyes and disconnected. Wasn't her fault her husband was being a baby. Instead, she had a little mother and daughter time on minecraft with Squirrelflight and Leafpool. Mean while, Firestar was running every which way. When he was maybe 2 minutes in the process, A semi warrior came out of no where.

_You'd better thank me for this kittypet! _The semi warrior texted. Firestar immediately knew it was Tigerstar.

_NOO! I'LL NEVER EVER THANK YOU FOR KILLING ME! _He texted back and started running from Tigerstar. It was already dawn when he realized Tigerstar was actually saving his life. Firestar adored him now.

_I'll make us a house of emerald!_ he texted, but Tigerstar had already left the server...


	3. Ivpool Plays with TNT

**Ivypool Plays with TNT**

Ivypool was on her new laptop she had gotten only moons ago for her birthday. She was on minecraft(duh), and she thought she could mess with TNT.

_Dovewing, you want some TNT? I got extra. _She texted. Dovewing texted back.

_Sure, I could blow up the creepers cause they blew up my darn diamond castle that took forever to make! _Ivypool frowned.

_Aww...sorry sis. But that only took you 30 minutes. You even worked through the night to get that done and I had to save yo butt from the skeletons! _Dovewing secretly stuck up her middle claw at the screen of her laptop where Ivypool was standing.

_Who cares? _She texted back to her sister who really was full of ivy. And it was poison ivy, she was getting itchy. Ivypool then incased Dovewing in a house of TNT, because she thought Dovewing was TNT proof because she called Notch and asked him to make her character immortal. She had failed, but Ivypool didn't know that. In fact, Dovewing didn't know she was closed in with TNT, because she was too busy scratching her butt. Ivypool then lit the fuse...

BOOM! BOOM! Dovewing then looked at her screen and screamed.

"IVYPOOL YOU B[Censored for young readers]!" Everybody heard Dovewing and Firestar walked to her annoyed.

"Lady, you gotta stop blowing stuff up. Sandstorm just died thanks to you."

"Really mister smarty farty pelt? I DIDN'T BLOW THE TNT SH[Censored for young readers]! See look at my screen. I died too!" Firestar took the laptop away from her.

"No minecraft for a moon. You probably died because you didn't run away in time." Dovewing whimpered.

_Sorry sis! _Ivypool texted then collected all Dovewing's stuff. Then Ivypool padded up to Firestar.

_So you're going to say it was you huh? _Dovewing thought but was dumbstruck when her sister actually said:

"I'm so sorry Firestar. It was all Dovewing's fault. I gave her TNT so she could blow up a crater in the earth so she could get some useful ores, but instead she decided to use it as a weapon." Firestar nodded.

"Thank you for telling me that. No minecraft for three moons Dovewing!" Ivypool smirked while Dovewing was wailing.


End file.
